Sword
A Sword is a powerful weapon in Minecraft: Story Mode that is used to battle characters and slay hostile mobs. Wooden Sword Appearances * In the first scene, Jesse is shown using a wooden sword hitting a stand with a pumpkin. * In the Woods, Jesse uses a wooden sword to fight a horde of Zombies. However it breaks before the choice of letting Reuben run or protecting him. * During A Block and a Hard Place, Soren will draw a wooden sword out when zombies come out of the maze in Ivor's secret laboratory. Stone Sword Appearances * In the cave, Jesse crafts a sword using Petra's items. * On the bridge, if Jesse chooses to fight, Jesse will use his stone sword. * At the convention, if Jesse chooses to threaten Otis or trade with him, Jesse will use a stone sword. * If Jesse still has the stone sword, In Gabriel's Temple, when fighting the tentacles of the Wither Storm, Jesse will use a Stone Sword. * If Jesse still has the stone sword, outside the Nether Portal, Jesse will use the sword to fight a zombie. * In The Temple of the Order of the Stone, when the gang needs to craft something, Jesse shows his/her Sword and mentions that he/she has a sword. If the Jesse has the stone sword, it will be a stone sword. * Magnus and Ellegaard use Stone Swords outside Soren's Temple. * The Sky City Guards use Stone swords. * If Jesse choose to send Aiden over, Lukas will have a Stone Sword. Iron Sword Appearances * On the bridge, if the player chooses to fight, Petra will use an Iron Sword. * If Jesse takes the Golden Sword, Petra will use her Iron one while fighting the Wither Storm in Gabriel's temple. * If Petra is alive and she owns an Iron Sword, she will use it to fight Ivor. * In "Order Up!", Lukas will use an Iron Sword to fight Aiden. * In "Order Up!", Isa will use two Iron Swords to fight hostile mobs. Golden Sword Appearances * In Ivor's secret lair, Petra finds a golden sword in a chest. If Jesse still has the Stone Sword, she will steal in for herself, otherwise she will give it to Jesse. * In Gabriel's Temple, if Petra has the Golden Sword, Petra uses a Golden Sword to fight off the tentacles of the Wither Storm. * If Jesse has the Golden Sword, he/she will use it to fight the Wither Storm. * If Jess has the golden sword, outside the Nether Portal, Jesse will use the sword to fight a zombie. * In The Temple of the Order of the Stone, when the gang needs to craft something, Jesse shows his/her Sword and mentions that he/she has a sword. If he/she has the golden sword, it will be a golden sword. * If Jesse owns the Golden Sword, he/she will use it when fighting Ghasts in the Nether. * If Petra has wither sickness and she owns a Golden Sword, she will use it to fight Ivor. * Soren uses a Golden Sword after coming out of the End to kill a Zombie. * In "Order Up!", Petra uses an enchanted version of her golden sword in some battle scenes. Diamond Sword Appearances * In the opening cutscene, Gabriel the Warrior is shown using a Diamond Sword. * At EnderCon, when Ivor releases the Wither Storm, Gabriel tries to attack it using a Diamond Sword. * Inside Gabriel's Temple, the said person attacks the tentacles of the Wither Storm using a diamond sword. * Jesse can choose to craft a Diamond Sword to destroy the Wither Storm's Command Block. * The Ocelots acquire Enchanted Diamond Swords in "Order Up!". * In most battles in "Order Up!", Jesse uses an enchanted diamond sword. When used from the intro, the sword seems to have the sweep ability from The Combat Update. * Ivor has a Diamond Sword after fighting Aiden. Trivia *When asked to craft a stone sword in The Order of the Stone, Jesse can chose to create a lever and earn an achievement. *If Jesse chooses to trade the stone sword to Otis the butcher, Petra will give them the golden sword found in Ivor's basement. *If Jesse ends up with the golden sword, there is a bug in the game that will make it look as if they are using a stone sword. This happens multiple times throughout the game. *So far, the sword is the only item where every variant makes an appearance in Minecraft: Story Mode. *Oddly enough, the stone sword and golden sword always break at the same time when Jesse on top of the maze in the Far Lands. **The stone sword has been used as much as the golden sword, unless you chose to fight on top of the bridge. **Gold tools break before stone ones in Minecraft. Category:Items Category:Weapons Category:Craftable